Crash Into Me
by Caitlynnn
Summary: "Take care of your brother; he's all you got." That was the saying that Owen grew up with. A certain accident, incident happens and that saying is taken into action: saving his brother. Because he was the only one he's got. Tristan/Owen broship ONESHOT


**I have never written for these characters. I am shocked I even wrote this. Anyways… enjoy the morbidness. I'm a big fan of siblingships. **

**I don't own Degrassi. **

**I. **

Owen had gotten up abruptly, hearing a faint noise from outside his door. He was annoyed that he was woken up from his slumber but e wanted to see what the noise was. So he put some pajama pants and walked to the source.

He was about to say something but Tristan wasn't even watching TV…. He was crying. This at first shocked Owen but he just stood back, sinking deeper into the dark hallway watching Tristan. He watched his brother who rarely cried; he watched him grab another tissue and sobbing into a pillow.

Owen looked at the TV and he saw what he was watching…

**[2005]**

It happened on a Tuesday. Probably the second worse day of the week; Tristan and Owen were sitting on the floor eating cereal and watching cartoons. Tristan was five at the time making Owen ten.

"Mom!" He yelled, "Tristan puked his cereal again!" His mom was still asleep leaving Owen to take care of _her _dirty work… again.

Owen rolled his eyes as he grabbed "baby" Tristan (obviously if you're younger than Owen it automatically made you a baby.) from the floor, scooping him up in his arms. He carried him over to the counter setting up him up there as he got a wet rag. He cleaned his face first and then tried to remove the stain from Tristan's shirt.

"Yeah, you smile all you want," Owen said, and then smirked at his baby brother. "Okay," he said grabbing Tristan again and carrying him to his room. He set his brother down and took a shirt from his dresser out taking of Tristan's shirt and putting the new one on.

Tristan was ecstatic little kid he giggled and slapped Owen. Owen grabbed Tristan's hand and gave it a playful squeeze. The alarm in his mom's room went off telling her it was time to get up.

She was a distant mother; never held or cared for Tristan. Though, his father was another story. He cared too much, sometimes it seemed like he was making up for the lack of his wife.

"Let's go." Owen helped Tristan up and held his hand. "Daddy!" Tristan said and Owen shook his head. "I'm big brother," He corrected him.

"Oh-N," Tristan said and Owen shrugged, "Close enough."

Owen took him back to the living room and his dad came inside.

"Is your mom not up?" He asked and Owen shook his head, "Nah," His dad nodded.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Owen nodded. Tristan grabbed Owen's hand.

"Let me just say bye to your mom," Their dad said and Owen nodded. For a while Tristan was content and then he pointed up at the wall and Owen nodded. "That's a sign," Owen said bluntly.

"It says, 'take care of your brother; he's the only one you got.'" Their mom made the sign before Tristan was born. Though they made it when they knew he was coming. They pressed Owen to watch out for his brother because you never know what will happen.

"But don't worry little guy," Owen said cockily, "I'm strong enough for both of us,"

**II. **

The freeway was packed. They were never going to make it to school on time. Tristan was playing with his cars and Owen was just watching the rain pour outside wondering if his day could possibly be getting any better. He just wanted to get to school because of his friends. They were probably already playing football without him. Even in the rain…

Owen's dad sighed. "This is ridiculous."

Owen just nodded his head in agreement. "Sucks."

They kept up going up a little bit more but it was really starting to piss everyone off in the car. Their dad sighed… again. Owen rolled his eyes pressing his cheek to the car when out of the corner of his Owen's eye he saw something fly and then he heard a big crash. Two cars right next to them had collided. Owen in a quick motion unbuckled his seatbelt flinging himself to Tristan who had no idea what the hell was going on. At first nothing happened and then the two cars collided with their car.

It wouldn't have been that bad but… their car was on the bottom. The impact was so great that it had knocked Owen out completely. Before he completely passed out he heard distant screams from his brother who was under him and nothing from his dad. But there was a mantra playing in Owen's head before he completely collapsed in himself: "Take care of your brother; he's the only one you got…"

**III. **

The paramedics were on spot and they had already taken their father out of the car.

"Is there anybody in there?" They called. Though the one car was still halfway on their car and they couldn't even see the end half of the car. It was completely smashed. "Is there anybody in there!" They yelled again and no response.

"We're going to have to lift the car off," One of the police officers said and the paramedic nodded. "Just sit tight," He said not that they could hear them if there were people in there.

Meanwhile, Owen and Tristan were still out of it.

It took three hours to try to get the car off. Once they did they eventually found Owen.

"Hey," One of the paramedics lightly patted Owen and he barely opened his eyes but it hurt too much. He felt something fall into his lap. It was blood.

"Son," One of them said and they were just voices to Owen. They were all too distant. He was in a dream. He was just dreaming he was telling himself. "Take care of your brother; he's the only one you got. Take care of your brother; he's the only one you got…"

He passed out again.

"There's another kid in here!" Another voice said and Owen heard that he twitched and protectively flung his arm around Tristan who was luckily still asleep.

"They're both alive." Another voice said.

He felt arms around him and he snapped his eyes open. "NO!" Owen yelled. "NO NO NO NO NO!" He said reaching for his brother. He screamed and kicked bloody murder.

"We got him!" The man carrying him said. "Calm down its okay." He said to Owen but Owen kept fighting and pushing. "NOOOO!" And then there was something injected into his arm and he passed out.

**IV. **

Perhaps its second nature, but when you know someone you love is hurting your immediate reaction is to save them or try your damn hardest to. There was something that had happened in the car, and it was awful and completely random. Though life itself was random.

Owen was in a hospital bed asleep but he was slowly gaining consciousness. He heard the beeping and that's all he did was just listen to the sounds around him. He knew he was alone and he didn't care for the moment. He was trying to gain consciousness to what was happening and where he had been. Then he jolted up.

"TRISTAN!" He said and he tried to scramble out of bed but there was an IV stuck in him and he couldn't get out of his bed. He started crying because he failed, he fucking failed at trying to save his brother. He didn't want to be a failure.

A nurse came in with food and she saw him already awake. "Hey," She said with a warm smile. "You're okay. You were just in accident kid, lay back down." She smiled and he didn't lay back down he was trying to escape.

"I need to find my brother," He said and the nurse pushed him back.

"He's fine, he's alive." She assured him and Owen calmed down for a second as he laid his head back down again. The nurse injected something else in his IV and left the room.

Owen, being the curious boy he is grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Coincidentally the new was on. He saw a helicopter that was surrounding three cars that had collided and then he saw his car. His mouth dropped as he saw his name on the news and his little brother's baby picture up there and then there was his dad, they had a cameraman on him and he was being wheeled in another van.

He turned off the TV suddenly not hungry anymore. He just wanted to find his brother and his dad to see if they were okay. He ripped the IV out of his arm and exited down the hall. He looked at each of the rooms and it wasn't in that wing obviously. He went to the wing that was next door and went in there and he saw a little boy all damaged up in wraps.

"Tristan," He said as he slowly walked up to his bed. He wasn't sure what to think of it. He had never seen Tristan so… still. It was eerie. He didn't like it… because it was so unlike him. Owen slowly walked closer to him and took his hand and held it and then he started to cry again.

"Don't die please," He said and then he got up on the bed his ribs hurting and his legs, arms, and head hurt all at once. His head was wrapped up and Tristan had the same wraps around his head like he did. Owen shook his head taking off his wraps and then he was about to do the same thing to Tristan but he didn't act upon it.

Owen was more relieved seeing his brother… but his father was another story.

Owen was too damn tired to look for him too so instead he lay down next to Tristan wrapping his arms around him. As his older sibling, that's just what you do. It doesn't even matter how bad they treat you or you them when they're in pain you care for them because they're your sibling, part of your flesh and blood. It doesn't matter if you're hungry, tired, starving you give it to them. Owen wasn't normally like this, but then again he was never in these situations, but he felt like it was something he _needed _to do. This was HIS brother and he was going to take care of him.

**V.**

At first the nurse was pissed but then she got over it, knowing that the news they were about to hear is the worst news you could ever tell two young boys.

"Hey guys," The doctor came in the room and lightly shook Owen and Tristan. They looked up at him with tired, tired eyes. He smiled and said, "How are you feeling?"

Owen shrugged and Tristan said, "My head hurts." The doctor smiled politely and nodded.

"I bet you're wondering where you father is." He mused and Owen shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, kind of," And the doctor nodded and looked at the nurses signaling them to go. The two nurses gave a grim look and quietly exited the room.

"Your…. Your father died…. In the accident." At first, Owen though he heard him wrong and then it came into a more clearer perspective; the doctor wasn't lying.

From the doorway he spotted his mom who had a dead expression in her eyes. They were just so empty and that truly scared Owen. He knew that he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for both of them like he promised.

"I'll leave you alone to be," He patted each one and encouraged their mom to come in.

"No! Don't let her!" Owen yelled and the doctor ignored him and closed the door.

"You were supposed to take us to school." Owen said and Tristan was crying.

"You were supposed to take the country way like we always do," Owen said and his mother didn't respond. She collapsed in herself like she always did. Maybe, Owen thought, she knew that this would happen which was why she didn't want to take him.

"This is all your fault," Owen said holding Tristan closer.

That's all he could do was hold him closer, nearer…

**[Now] **

Owen remembered that day, in fact, he thought about it all the time. Though he never knew how hard it was on Tristan. He was only five.

Tristan keeps crying and snuggling the pillow as he watches the news reporter announce their father's death. It was all over the news and for some reason their mother had it all on tape.

It was easy for Owen to block it out. He didn't like thinking about that shit. He knew what he did was "heroic"; saving his brother from his own death by jumping and saving him. Though, if he knew it would affect his brother this much he would have gladly traded places with his dad. Because that's what Tristan needed was a dad. All he had was Owen and a mother who- still- didn't a give a shit about either son.

After Owen blamed everything on her their relationship had always been strained. And Owen felt bad because Tristan had to endure it.

It was only a moment that he knew would soon pass, but for a moment, he had the urge to walk over to his brother and hold him like he did at the hospital and tell him that he'd be okay because he would be okay. No, it wasn't guaranteed but everyone would be okay. The moment passed and he shook his head slowly turning back to his bed….

**II. **

The following morning he had woken up and got his uniform ready to go to school. He checked his phone for messages and he saw that there weren't any. He shrugged as he walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning," Tristan said not looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"I would have saved you some milk but you don't need it." Tristan said again and Owen sighed and shook his head, "Thanks bro, you're a life saver." He said and Tristan stiffened and then closed his eyes. He shook his head after a second.

"I can make you toast if you want," Tristan offered and Owen shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry," And he went into the fridge to grab the already made sandwiches putting one in his backpack.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Tristan taunted and Owen shook his head, "I'm not hungry," He said and then walked over to the TV turning it on and then he said casually, "What are these tapes doing out?" He held them up and Tristan walked over there in a hurry.

"I'm not sure," He said nervously grabbing them and putting them on the counter.

"Mom must have taken them out," He shrugged and laughed another nervous laugh.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Tris. It was just a question." He eyed his younger brother suspiciously but then let it go.

Tristan went back to his bowl of cereal and Owen had accidentally bumped into him making the spoon full of milk and cereal spill on Tristan's shirt.

"Damnit," Tristan whispered. "I just washed this shirt." He said annoyed and then added, "You made a mess."

Owen grabbed a wet paper towel and walked over to Tristan and started to wipe it off of him and Tristan just looked at him for a second and then looked away. "What are you doing?" He asked and Owen stopped handing him the napkin backing away.

He ended up making himself a piece of toast.

"You know, when you were five, you always threw up on yourself and I always, always cleaned up all the shit off of you." He laughed at Tristan who made a disgusted face.

"Whatever happened…" Tristan started to say and then he shook his head.

"What?" Owen asked and Tristan shook his head again. "Nothing…. Never mind." He sighed eating the last of his cereal.

"Tori and her stupid boyfriend are coming over after school," Tristan sighed rolling his eyes.

Owen nodded and then said, "If you don't like him then just tell Tori that he can't come. God, its your house Tris." He said and Tristan shrugged and nodded his head. "You're right… but I'm trying to be 'nice' to him." He shook his head.

"He knows nothing about West Drive." Tristan shook his head. "His clothes never match either," He cringed at the thought and Owen couldn't help it but laugh.

"You're so gay," Owen said biting into his toast.

"And you're so homophobe." Tristan deadpanned and Owen shrugged. "Not really…" He was coming to terms to accepting it. He knew what he did was wrong, and he forgave himself over it.

"Okay," Tristan finally sighed and said it, "Whatever happened to that sign that was hanging on the wall here?" He pointed to the empty space above the sink.

"After…" Owen hinted about the car accident, "Mom took it down."

Tristan nodded his head, "What did it say again?"

Owen couldn't believe he forgot. The phrase was ingrained forever in his mind. His dad always told it to boys reminding them about it everyday.

"Take care of your brother," Owen started.

And Tristan said: "He's the only one you got."

He nodded his head, "Right…"

"It's time to head for school." Owen threw Tristan his sandwich and he caught it. He headed over to the basket with the car keys and he took them heading out to the car.

Some days it was hard for Tristan, and when it was hard for Tristan he always sat in the backseat behind Owen. Though Tristan would never ever say it out loud, he always found comfort at sitting in the backseat behind him because he knew that Owen would protect him. He was the only one he got.

It was a silent drive and Owen rarely went on the freeway with Tristan in the car, it took them longer to get to school but he didn't care. It was, yes, raining but he always drove a little bit slower just to assure Tristan that he was looking out for him. It was silent, yes, but they just _knew. _

Owen found a parking spot and Tristan was about to get out when Owen said, "Tristan?" And Tristan waited for a second waiting for Owen to speak up.

"I know," He said, referring to the tapes. Tristan didn't say anything all he could do was stare at his big brother, his only brother.

"I didn't forget, by the way." Tristan said.

"I just wanted to hear it from you." Tristan said as he shut the door.

Owen just shook his head and nodded to himself smiling just a tiny bit.

He got out of the car and walked over to his friends. That's all he could do in these situations was just… live. Breathe. Look out for his brother. His only brother. Maybe that was cheesy, but for a moment. A single moment. He didn't care…

**So….**

**Review? **


End file.
